Night Stalker
by Jetblack4
Summary: When Artemis is bitten by a vampire, he has five days to find a mystical orb that will help him stay human. But does he want this? Ch.4 up! GO JET BLACK, GO JB, GO ME, GO ME!
1. Prolouge

Night Stalker  
  
Jet: Please no flames. First AF fic, so please R&R!!!!!!! Now :looks around to see no ones looking: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
Artemis: Aren't you forgetting something, dearest Jet oh great writer of fan fictions?  
  
Jet: I heard that you sarcastic, Alabaster, insolent little stick of a mud whelp!!! THERE IS NOTHING MISSING WITH THIS INTRO!!!  
  
Artemis: Now Butler doesn't need to exert force, now does he?  
  
Butler: :cracks knuckles menacingly:  
  
Jet: O_O Now, no need to be violent!!!! There are little kiddies reading!!!!  
  
Artemis: Then boost your rating up. Deal with it. Now, on with the Disclaimer.  
  
Jet: FINE!!!!!!! I do not own Artemis and co. However, I think the plot and Klita/Elizabeth are mine. :looks around suspiciously: I think.  
  
Holly: :sighs: here it is, the moment you have all been waiting for, chapter .5, better known as the Prologue. DUN DUN DUN!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
She sat in the darkness, sighing inwardly. The figure had been searching for decades, each one more unsuitable than the last. Disappointing, yes, but was she going to give up? No. So, she turned her gaze once more to the alleyway ahead of her. Actually, that would be incorrect. It was the alleyway below her, and she pondered this as she teetered dangerously on a small ledge outside the barren walls of a bleak black building. Lightning flashed. A thin girl was revealed, her thin, yet slightly muscular arms and legs concealed behind thick black articles of clothing. She seemed bald, but on closer inspection it was noticed that this was only because her midnight black hair blended in perfectly with the night. It was long and flowing. She looked down, gripping her ledge, to notice a thirty-foot drop waiting to consume her should she fall. 'And what a ruckus that would make,' she thought. Her musings were interrupted by the sound of something scurrying below her. She glanced down to see a pale boy of ten or so stumbling through. He was whimpering slightly, as though trying not to cry. It was his tear filled eyes, though, that caught her attention. They were deep blue, so much like her own. His hair was her colour's too. She took a split second thought, then decided to try with this one. Melting into the darkness, she reappeared a few feet away from him. She touched him with a cold hand, and he was immediately paralyzed. She stepped forward and dug her fangs into the warmth of his flesh. He thought about crying out, but was stopped as he realized he was unable to. His only thought was 'Oh God, am I going to die?" Meanwhile, the vampiress, for that is what she was, tasted a sample of his blood. A vampire can tell of a person's life, their memories and thoughts, feelings and actions by tasting their blood. She sensed what he had accomplished in his measly life, and what his future held. Smiling, she decided that this truly was who she was looking for. She added a bit of poison to her spit, and, withdrawing her fangs, spit on the wound. 'Now they will never truly heal. I shall be able to find you this way, little one. My markings will draw me to you when it is time, and they will protect you from others like me. Do not fear. I will not hurt you now. I shall see you sooner than you think.' And with that, She flew up to land on her ledge, with the impression to watch him till he arrived safe at home.  
Feeling the paralysis lifting from his body, he struggled from the alley, running home. He didn't care if his father had hit him, he needed consolation, and he needed to think. Most of all, he wanted to tell Butler of what had just happened. Running frantically, he touched his neck. Sensing the poison in the wound, he surmised that he would carry the scar the rest of his life. He ran as fast as he could, and in doing so failed to notice the dark figure trailing him. Upon reaching his home and stepping inside, the girl landed on a stone gargoyle, studying her landscape. She could see the young boy crowd into bed wearily. She knew he'd tell no one of their encounter. As he nodded off, she whispered, "Sleep well, my boy. From what I have just condemned you to, you are going to need your rest. Sleep well. my little Arty."  
  
Jet: So. good? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I AM BEGGING!!!!!!!!! Thank you. ( 


	2. Chapter 1 Meet the angel

Jet: I finally continued!!!!  
  
Artemis: Humph. Took you long enough.  
  
Jet: If you don't stop bickering I will kill you off in the middle of the fic. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Artemis: O.O You wouldn't! The fic is about me!!!!!!!!  
  
Jet: It is never to late to change that. But I wont if you do the Disclaimer.  
  
Artemis: :grumble: Jet does not own Artemis fowl or any of the characters, except Klita, and the plot.  
  
Jet: If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing, I would be off swimming in a big pool of money!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Meet the angel  
  
Artemis awoke with a quick jerk. His back was slick and cool with sweat. Panting slightly, he propped his newly awoken body up on his hands. That dream had been so real. He knew it was a memory. Even then, he was uncomfortably aware of the marks, no, holes, on the side of his neck, positioned over the vein. They were black and deep, so deep that you could put your fingers in and push a little. It was sickening.  
  
After he had received the bite, he had done his best to convince himself that it was all a hallucination, but the marks had stayed. It unnerved him. He did not want anyone to know, worrying that they would think that he was insane and was cutting himself. Also, he knew that insanity would be conceived as a weakness.  
  
So, sighing, he got up and went to the bathroom that was to the side of his room. Opening a cabinet, he took out some skin coloured makeup that was his exact color and applied it until you couldn't tell that there were marks there at all. He sighed and looked up into a mirror to admire his handiwork. He could see sad, dark blue eyes in a disturbed pale masculine face. He didn't look like a maniac, so he had accomplished his task. He returned to his room and dressed for the day, another day at his school.  
  
Once his mother had gotten word of Artemis's anti-social tendencies, She had moved him to a more public school so that he 'wouldn't feel intimidated by the other children.' He laughed harshly at that thought. Him? Intimidated? Yeah. When the world freezes over. Maybe.  
  
So now he attended Riverwood High, where he was a sophomore. Fifteen and still kicking. Or, still moving, for that matter. . Artemis left the kicking up to Cameron Butler, the cousin of his esteemed - and retired - friend. He sighed when he thought about that. Cameron was nice and all, but he just couldn't replace Domovoi Butler. So, he grabbed his things and headed downstairs, where he quickly grabbed a bite to eat, said his farewells to Family and Co. and trudged to his car.  
  
"Good morning, sir," said Cameron, who was at the wheel.  
  
"Yes, Good day, Cameron," Artemis managed to mumble. Then he returned his gaze to the window as they set forth into town.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
"You're such a freak, Fowl," said Cleve, a boy sitting next to him. "With you're bodyguard and all, freaky. Didn't know that they assigned protectors to the undead." Cameron growled at this. Cleve was unfazed. "I'd like to see how tough you are without that gaud to protect you, Vampy." At Cameron's reaction, which was threatening and somewhat violent, to say the least, Cleve turned back to his buddy, Joe.  
  
When Artemis was out of earshot, Joe, who had been listening, said, "I know how we can find out." And with this he whispered something. "We go. tomorrow." (A/N DUN DUN DUN!!!!!)  
  
NEXT DAY NEXT DAY  
  
Cleve watched as Artemis strolled in, cocky as usual. He scowled to Joe, when the teacher arrived signaling him to follow. The two approached the teacher's desk. "Mr. Luke", they said. "Yes, boys? How may I help you?" he responded. "By cooperating," replied Joe. Then he brought a gun to his temple.  
  
"ALRIGHT, DON'T ANYONE OF YOU MOVE OR THE BASTARD TEACHER WILL HAVE A ONE- WAY TRIP TO HELL!" cried Joe as Cleve separated the students into a group. However, he left Artemis out. "Let us see how tough you are now," he chuckled as he pointed his gun straight at him and fired. Point blank range.  
  
However, Cameron couldn't let that happen. Even though it might cause Mr. Luke his life, he jumped in front of Artemis, taking the bullet to his head. He died before he hit the floor.  
  
Artemis sank to his Knees. Gazing on his dead companion. However, now that the body hid his hands from view, he speed dialed the police and tapped the phone in morose code to notify them.  
  
"Now it is your turn," Cleve announced triumphantly. He raised the gun just as a SWAT team officer knocked him down. The police swarmed in and subdued the two boys.  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
Artemis walked down an alley, alone. Not a good thing for a rich young Irish boy to do at night, but he didn't care. He was distraught. So many people had risked their lives for him over the years. Now someone had died for him.  
  
I am such a. a. a monster! He thought, sinking to his knees. Although he tried to stop, he couldn't dam the river of tears. It began to rain, and the salty fluids mixed with the water as it came forth from above.  
  
He looked up into the sky as the rain splattered onto his face. He put his arms up and stared to the heavens as if to say "Why?" Then he sunk back to the ground. Having every intention of sitting there in the cold, wet Irish night until he died.  
  
"That is not a good idea, on a night like this," said a voice. Artemis felt an Umbrella go above him. He looked up into the smiling face of a beautiful girl. She looked like him, with pale skin and black hair falling long and limp with rain on her black dress. It was her eyes that caught him, though, deep blue, like his. In his confused mind, he thought she was an angel. (A/n Far from it)  
  
"Are you an angel?" he asked. Her smile widened. "No. I am Elizabeth," she said, " just Elizabeth."  
  
Jet: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Review and I'll post the next chapter!!! 


	3. Response to reviewers warning, mild lang...

JB4: ALRIGHT!!!!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! SO MANY DAMN PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE THIS FUCKING STORY, ILL DO IT!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! YOU WANT UPDATE, YOU GOT UPDATE!!!! YOU WANT HOLLY, YOU GOT HOLLY! NOW GO AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER READING MYT WITTY RESPONSES TO YOUR REVIEWS AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!!! :panting:  
  
Artemis: Whoa there. I think you're overreacting a wee bit.  
  
JB4: SHUT UP YOU!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: Geez. Yeah. Gang up on me. I'm just trying to be helpful.  
  
JB4: Gladly. Now, RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! ^.^  
  
Holly: she sure got happy fast.  
  
Artemis: Just nod and let it slide.  
  
HERE I GO!!!!!!!....  
  
judy: Ill update in about five minutes. There ya go. Be happy. Thank you for your kind words. They motivate me!  
  
moonlight2: Yeah, I really should update sooner. I know that, but Im a lazy nut and my parents grounded me for ever. But, DO NOT FEAR!!!! THE UPDATE IS HERE!!!!!!  
  
URCAMPBUDDY: The next part will be up momentarily. Rejoice. Yeah, Camp T does rule.  
  
KittyKat589: Yeah, they did get there fast but when it is Artemis were dealing with, he probably paid them to make a division just for him and his Butlery friends. Also, the police are called SWAT because I don't know what else to call them. Mounties, perhaps? Thanxs anywho.  
  
Blue-elf3001: Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for your words!!! I feel so loved!!!! YOU PUT ME ON YOUR FAVORITYES LIST!!!!! SCORE!!!  
  
Baccus Cremeaus: Yes there us Holly in the next one to two chapters. She will be the one investigating the Vamps and the one to find out about Artemis's new "friend."  
  
Wendy Wee: Weeeeeeeee~lllllllllll. His dad beat him, disappeared, then came back. He's having memory blanks (which will be addressed In the next chapter, thinks he may be insane, lost his only friend to a mysterious ailment called age, and now another one of his buddies has died. I think even Artemis would cry a little, don't you? The Wolf Child: Thanxs for the advice. Though highly unlikely, I shall try.  
  
Wolf 11: :backs away slowly: Ummmmmmmm.. Im.. Ah.. Glad you liked it... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JB4: So now that that is over, I shall try to do the next chappie today. Woo-hooo!!! P.s. READ MISSION IN HYRULE BY MANGAPHAN!!!!!! HES MY BUDDY AND I AM IN THE FIC!!!!!! 


	4. Ch4 Oh, the ominous introductions of DOO...

OH HELLO, MY MOST FAITHFUL OF READERS!!!!!!!! GUESS WHO IT IS????? THAT'S RIGHT, ITS JETBLACK4!!! IM BACK AGAIN!!!!!!! AND YOU CANT STOP ME!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jb4: well, that was dramatic. Artemis: I know. JB4: Anywho, after many months of being fussed at to continue, I, her most lazy of authoresses, has decided to update!!!!!!! NEVER FEAR, THE UPDATE IS HERE!!!!! Actually, to anyone who want to know, it was the death threats and the many hours of reading you cussing me out that influenced me to do this. CUSSING ME OUT AND THREATINING ME WILL WORK!!!!!! THIS PROVES IT!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: You are really starting to scare me.  
  
JB4: It is my job, and obviously I am doing a good job. Anyway, Holly volunteered to do the Disclaimer since I am going to put her into this chapter!!!!! *Holly appears all tied up and screaming*  
  
Holly: Let me go, psycho!!!!  
  
Who do you think?: Oh Well. So much for that. I do not own Artemis fowl. If I did, then there would be a strong possibility that all of the characters would suffer grueling deaths. I love angst!!!!!!!! That's why Green Day is now my official fav. Band!!!!! Oh, yeah, to all you peeps who wanted her most Fairyness one, here she is!!! I GIVE YOU... HOLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, isn't that cool. I just learned how to separate this way. Be proud of me! ********************************************************************* Oh, yeah, this is Holly's POV  
  
I stared in front of me in disbelief. Three words flashed over in my brain......  
  
WHAT THE HELL???????!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!  
  
I glanced at Root. He frowned and glared back. I glanced at Corporal Frond. She giggled and tossed her hair. She had long been promoted to our secretary. We had decided, with Fowl- er, Artemis- gone, we should organize something to keep our minds in tip top condition.  
  
That's right, connect four. A game of strategy and skill unlike any other.  
  
And Frond had just creamed Root in as stunning show of skill and blonde curls.  
  
WHEN DID HELL FREEZE OVER??????????  
  
Suddenly, my thoughts were broken by the impact of one Foaly Centaur screaming over the monitors."WE HAVE A TOP PRIORITY SITUATION!!!!! GET YOUR LITTLE BRAWNY ASSES IN HER NOW!!!!! Oh yeah, and don't think I didn't see that stunning display of intellect you just displayed Julius, good show." Always count on him to be sarcastic, even in the midst of danger.  
  
As Julius and I walked to the office of the aforementioned centaur, I pondered what he could want with us. Maybe Fowl-Artemis, I keep forgetting, were okay now- is back? I doubt it. I think we wont have to deal with him for at least another month. It only has been six months, dammit! Cant you mud people keep your fake memories for that long?  
  
As we entered the control/briefing room, Foaly looked like he was about to rip our hair out. "Cant go any faster, could you?" "No, sorry, we like to slowly and heroically proceed to the room in the case of possible species meltdown." I answered. "Oh, hah, hah, I am containing my laughter. Any way, take a look at this."  
  
He typed for a moment as we stood impatiently. Suddenly, a photocopy of a primitive mud man newspaper appeared on the large screen beside him. In great bold letters it read  
  
"MYSTERIOUS DEATHS IN IRELAND- MANIACS SUSPECTED."  
  
It went on to describe how their were two holes in each victims neck, and that all of their blood had been drained. They newspaper suspected escaped psychopaths.  
  
They couldn't be more wrong.  
  
"This cant mean.." I began.  
  
"Yeah. The Vampyres have come back."  
  
"Oh Gods. But I thought we imprisoned them."  
  
"Not for long. Fifteen years ago they escaped. They did so with such flair that we have just realized it."  
  
"Which ones?" "I hate to say it, but it is the most powerful ones."  
  
All of a sudden a diagram of a Vamp appeared. "Vamps need human blood to live because the chemical in their body requires it. Animal blood will not work. While running full, or, to put it simply, having fed recently, they can run 16 times faster than our Olympic Fairies, lift 14 times the average Human sumo, jump 10 feet, and see in the dark. Gods know what else. Vamps require a Blood Partner, or, the equivalent of a spouse. They pair off when they appear 16. They find a human around the age of 5, and bite him or her. That way they can find them easily. Then they will monitor for signs of coldness, rejection, and anger. If they don the human worthy, they transform them and make them a Vampyre. This human will be as strong ad fast as his or her sire, and they will be eternally bonded in soul, and mind. In order t change them, they introduce themselves and begin to go out with their subject. Then, hey kiss them. They will subtly bite their lip and that of the victim and pass the blood. Because the human was bitten at age 5, it is not necessary to do so again. The change can take up to five days. Then the human is forced to live in darkness. However, the Vampyre carefully chooses their partner. They make sure they love them before biting. That is how new Vamps are made. Now, here are the stats of the culprits:"  
  
A picture of a young boy, around 16, appeared. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He was smiling, displaying long white incisors. Along with him was a young girl with Black hair and brown eyes. "This is Brendan Williamson and Beth Strickland, or, as known to us, Hikari and Shiz. They are Blood Partners. Hikari, the Boy, uses Brendan as his human name. Shiz, the girl, uses Beth as hers. Shiz is called after her tendency for a dual personality, and Hikari, Light, is the kindest of the group. Shiz was Hikari's sire. They are the healers of the group, the ones that tend to the sick or injured and make sure everyone is fed. They are the doctors, so to speak, and it is said that they are really nice to their fellows."  
  
A picture of a girl with Long dirty blonde hair and green eyes fell onto the screen. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes followed. His hair was bleached at the front, and his eyes sparkled with intelligence. "This is Collins Crowe and Bryan. (The boy's human last name has never been given) Also known as Beeke, for her last Human name. Bryan is known as Spark, for his hyperactivity and his sparkling eyes. Bryan was Collins Sire. They are the comic relief, the emotional bonders. They keep everyone smiling, and from killing each other. They are Blood partners."  
  
A picture of a girl with black hair and blue eyes appeared. She looks familiar, thought Holly. "This is Elizabeth Andros, also known as Klita. She is the spy. She is called Klita for her speed. Only the Leader can beat her. She has no partner, so look out for potential victims."  
  
A boy with red hair and green eyes appeared. "Riley Mctin, aka Flame, for his hair. He is the leaders Blood partner, and keeps her from rampaging. That alone is enough of a task."  
  
A picture of a girl with shoulder length blonde hair appeared. It had a long streak of red at the front, followed by a black one on the other side. Her blue eyes had red specks in them, and her lips were as crimson as blood. "This is Soleille (A/N So-lay. Its French for sun. as in where every scrap of energy on this earth comes from. Get the irony. Oh yeah, it is also my real name. Don't tell anyone!) Everest. Her real name is not known, for noone has been alive long enough to hear it. She is their leader. The Queen of the group. She makes all of the major decisions, and the group depends on her. She is by far the most powerful. She sired Klita, Spark, Flame, and Shiz. If you ever see her, run your ass off. Because you aint got a chance."  
  
Holly shivered. She never wanted to see those eyes again. "We should start out with Klita. Find her chosen partner. Protect him. Bring the others to justice. Holly, you can go. I want to brief Commander Root." Then it hit Holly how serious this is. He never called Root that. She left, terrified to start looking. Grabbing a Nutrishake, she wondered- How long could she stand up to power like that?  
  
JB4: That took me 2 hours to write.  
  
Artemis: Go you.  
  
JB4: Mangaphan is Hikari, Beth and Collins are two of my bff's, Bryans a close friend of mine, Riley is fictional, and I AM SOLEILLE!!!!!  
  
Artemis: Duh. But you weren't supposed to tell them that. Now they know Mangaphan too. You suck I wasn't even in this chapter.  
  
Jb4: You get fluffy evil romance next time, and get your kiss of DOOM!!!! And holly finds out your in deep shit. But, enough foreshadowing. Please, R&R! Or I will set Fictional me on you!!! 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: Okay, I just got a flame. My very first. I am not that upset, but what was in it pissed me off. Y'know, my oc's are not going to be mary sue's. Each one will have their own problems. None of them want to be Vampyres. There is going to be a lot of angst. The 'queen' is going to be a lot different than they think, and a lot weaker. She'll just be pretty smart. And I gave her the name Soleille because it means sun, and that will have a deeper meaning in the end. They are all going to have deep personal issues to work out. What I hate, though, is people judging them, saying their clichéd, before you get to see what they are really like. That is just the LEP point of view. Stop assuming stupid little problems with my fic if you don't even know the rest of the fucking story. Take a chill pill, and go flame someone else, because I have a perfectly good reason for the way I write. It all fits into a master plan later, they are really all being controlled and manipulated, tricked and tormented and killed. So shut up with the clichéd plot lines, kay? I am not trying to say that you have no ability to flame me if you want to- go ahead. Ill write another one of these. Just please, have some common sense and look at what's in front of you, okay? 


	6. Angeline's Worry

Okay. I am so sorry. I really don't think that there's much else that I can say that will make up for such a looonnnggg 'leave of absence.' I'm such a lazy ass ;) But anyway, I really appreciate you all sticking by me. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who threatened to kill me if I didn't write. You're the reason I'm here today, along with the greatness of Greenday, Evanescence, and many other assorted groups.  
  
In Memory of Kurt Cobain, the greatest rocker of all time Die Courtney  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Angelina Fowl looked out of her window on the third floor of the Fowl Mansion. Far off in the distance, the lights of two flashlights could be seen, flickering in the obscured darkness. She frowned. She didn't like those lights. She didn't like one of their carriers.  
  
Ever since that girl had came home with her Arty, she had been on edge. Sure, she was initially more then happy at her arrival. She was glad that her son was finally getting some friends and, possibly something more, and she was happy enough to welcome her. And who wouldn't? She was charming, kind, beautiful... perfect. Too perfect.  
  
Perhaps it was Eliza's attitude that started her suspicions, but it was other things that confirmed it. The fact that she only came by on clear nights, or on the cloudiest of Irish days. Or the way she politely refused to sit down next to the window. Or the way she never tried any of their cooking, or talked about the weather.  
  
Yes, any one of those things could have been the reason for Mrs. Fowls caution, or her husbands Calculated indifference, but it was the look that got Angelina's attention the most.  
  
The way that, when no one else was looking, the girls mask would let it down ever so slightly, and grin.  
  
A grin of malice A grin of hate A grin of death And a grin of complete, utter triumph.  
  
Directed straight at her Arty.  
  
And then she would turn to her, and wink.  
  
A wink that said everything.  
  
"I know you know" "I know your'e afraid" "Good" "And by the way, I could care FUCKING less about you, old hag!!"  
  
Okay. For the simple fact fo letting you know that Im still here, Ill end the update. I will update within the week. I think I can promise.... I think... But I'll try. This was an Easter present saying that I'm alive. I am alive.  
  
I LIVE!! :thundercrash: Anyway, Happy Easter! Later! 


End file.
